Reluctance: Until Death
by awkwardconversation
Summary: Sequel to story Reluctance. Ella Macoy is found. Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers promised to keep her safe from Hydra's grip and they are determined to make good on that promise. Now more than ever they realize her importance to destroying Hydra's latest plan and also to undo what has been done to Bucky. To keep her safe and help Bucky they must enlist help of a different kind.
1. Chapter 1

****This story is a sequel to my first story, Reluctance. I do not own any of these characters and could not find a listing for a character I am borrowing for this story-Doctor Strange (whom I know very little about but thought it would be fun to throw in). And if you have not seen Captain America: Civil War-AVOID THIS DUE TO SPOILERS-fair warning****

 ****Apologize to those who already read my first version of this-I had to revise to take it in a different direction. I'm odd that way Thanks for reading****

* * *

Steve sat in the car as Bucky went in for his appointment to the therapist Tony had found for him. He was thankful that Tony was looking after him since the loss of Ella. Even though he didn't quite grasp Bucky and Ella's true connection, he knew his friend was devastated. Steve's phone rang.

"Steve, did he go?" asked Tony over the phone.

Steve still sat in the car waiting on his friend, "Yes, he's in there now."

"Good. You might want to be ready." Said Tony.

"For what?" asked Steve.

"I'm not sure." Said Tony realizing he wasn't really sure how this was going to go.

* * *

Inside the office Ella sat holding the ring. The woman who had just confessed not knowing who Ella was and claiming to be a Katherine Wolmur now proved what he knew to be true. It was Ella. She wasn't dead. She still remembered him.

Ella sat holding the ring.

"Ella?" asked Bucky needing to know for sure it was her.

She looked up at him. "Where are we?"

"We're at your practice. Well, the practice of Katherine Wolmur." He said.

"Who?" she asked. She shook her head and stood up.

"I thought they killed you." he said choking up.

Ella tried to remember. "Stahl?

Bucky wiped his eyes, "Listen, no more of this delusional behavior of trying to save my hide, alright. I'm not letting you out of my sight." he said.

Ella remembered the gunshot, "He didn't shoot me. It was one of the soldiers. They had more there for the experiment. I thought I sent them all with you and Steve. He used some type of hi-tech mask that mimicked my features so you would think he shot me. They weren't happy with me. They tortured-" she caught herself. She couldn't go further with the memory. It was too much. "They reset me. I guess?" she said looking at him. Her mind was speeding with thoughts and images. She looked at Bucky. She had missed him. Staring in his eyes her mind quieted. He walked to her taking the ring from her hand. He slipped it onto her finger. "Wouldn't want to lose this." He said staring into her eyes as the ring came to rest on her finger. He kept hold of her hand. She stared into his eyes. She felt her cheeks flush. He leaned towards her and she brought herself closer wanting to kiss him but instead she embraced him. He held her tight as she buried her head in his shoulder. She wanted to stay in his arms.

A knock came at the door. The two quickly separated.

"Ms. Wolmur, your boyfriend is on the phone and says it is an emergency." she said. "So sorry." she said leaving.

They both exchanged a confused look. Ela picked up the line.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello, honey." came the voice. "I'll pick you up at 8, ok?"

"No." she said shrugging at Bucky as she played along.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes, it's just that I have a client and was told this was an emergency. I'm not sure this qualifies." she said.

"Well, I just like to know you're ok." he said,

"Thanks, but I think we should break up." she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Good bye. " she said hanging up the phone.

"Smooth." he said smiling at her.

"We just broke up. I forgot to add the thing about 'it's not you, it's me." she said shaking. She had no idea what she was doing. Someone had constructed this life for her as Katherine Wolmur. It was most likely Stahl. She remembered his anger at her after she sent Tony the files and released the soldiers that were to be his experiments.

"He'll be up all night now wondering." said Bucky smiling as he pulled her close snapping her from her thoughts. He held her face in his hands and stroked her hair. He still seemed in disbelief she was here. She grabbed his hands holding them in hers. "Bucky, I'm not going anywhere."

"Damn right." he said.

"How do we get out of here?" she asked. "I can't just leave with you. They think you're my client."

"And they think you're Katherine." he said.

"Listen, you go out the front as if the session is done. I'll go out the back door. Just meet me in the alley." she said.

"No." he said holding her hand tightly. "You're not leaving my sight. We both go out the back door and we'll walk to the car out front."

Ella could see there was no point in arguing. "But they'll think Katherine went missing. They'll know you were the last appointment. If you go out first-"

Bucky just started at her. She was fighting a losing battle. "Ok, I'll leave a note?" she said knowing she had to do something to buy them time. If this was Stahl, they would be after her.

"Taking the afternoon off. Please cancel my appointments." she wrote on the note.

Ella led as Bucky followed still clutching her hand. They walked out to the alley and Bucky directed them to the car.

Steve saw his friend and was shocked to see whose hand he held. He got out and approached them. Ella smiled at Steve.

"Ella?" said Steve in shock.

"You the driver?" she asked. He walked up and wrapped his arms around her. She felt tears in her eyes.

"We should probably go." said Bucky.

Steve released her from his grip and saw the tears in his eyes.

"Guess you two are back on the clock then." she said referring to their promise of protection.

"Never ends with you." teased Steve as they got in the car and drove off.

* * *

"Who would've believed listening to Tony paid off." said Bucky sitting next to Ella in her former room at the tower. He continued to hold her hand. It helped the reality sink in that she was here with him.

"Funny, Barnes, I think that's three you owe me." said Tony sitting across from them. Tony took note of the broken wrist. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." she said.

"Do you remember what happened?" he asked.

"Somewhat. I mean, enough." she said taking a deep breath to stifle emotions. "I sent you the research, right?"

"You did, yes." he said.

"They weren't too happy with me." she said looking her hand entwined with Bucky's.

Tony could see she wasn't up to sharing details.

Ella sat back on the couch. Bucky wrapped a protective arm around her.

"I may have someone who can help you both. He tipped me off on how to find you." said Tony.

"Help?" she asked.

"A therapist? Doctor? Whatever his title he is very good and trust worthy." said Tony.

"Why do we need a therapist or doctor?" she asked.

"Ella, you need to remember." said Tony. "There may be details to all of this that can give us the upper hand in keeping you safe and stopping their plan."

"Ok, but I mean memories are never the same. Your mind fires the memory different ways when it is recalled. There's think I do remember than I would rather not and we're not sure what techniques they employed. It won't-" said Ella.

"It's for both of you." interrupted Tony.

Ella looked at Bucky beside her, "You're on board with this?"

"I think we should try." he said.

"I'm not so sure." she said feeling irritated.

"Why?" asked Tony.

"Because I saw his file and mine was there also." she said.

"We have your files too." said Tony.

"No, you have the files they want you to have." she said taking a deep breath as she fought the memory of reading Bucky's file. "Trust me. I read the file Steve gave me. They left a lot of things out." she said feeling caught between crying and ferocious anger. She couldn't speak about what she read. Bucky squeezed her hand gently. She looked at him realizing that he knew what was in those files. He lived with those memories each day. She was trying to spare him from something she couldn't.

"Ella, he wants to help and he will not push either of you to deal with what you are not ready for." said Tony.

Ella shook her head, "Ok. Just give me some time to think."

"Sure." said Tony.

"You're sure he's not Hydra. You've fact checked a bit more thorough than the State Department goons?" asked Ella.

"I'm sensing some trust issues." said Tony.

"Obviously, their splinters have splinters." she said.

"He's no friend of Hydra. He's actually made their kill list." said Tony. "You really think I'd let you fall into the wrong hands after all this?"

"No, not intentionally." she argued.

Tony sighed, "Steve, want to help me out?"

Steve just smiled, "She's got a right, Tony."

"Well, you've got that weird intuitiony-thing. Wouldn't that tip you off?" he asked.

"It didn't with Stahl after you ditched me." said Bucky still wounded that she willingly went with Stahl to protect them.

Ella turned to him, "I was protecting you and yes it did."

Bucky looked at her surprised, "You weren't even going to fight?"

"There comes a point where if you think it can end with you, you're better off letting it." she said as she saw the sadness in his eyes, "I would've been better off. Maybe you all would."

"Never speak like that again." scolded Tony. "You will not throw yourself away because you feel like damaged goods or because they forced you to damage others. This is not you or him, it's them!" She had not expected such an outburst from him. "This is exactly why you need to meet with Strange."

"Strange?" she said. "Stephen Strange?"

Tony shook his head yes, "You know him?"

"I ran into him after I got away from the experiments. He helped me find a practice to work at." she said.

"See, not so scary." said Tony.

Ella sat quietly. "I still need time to think. I get we need to figure this out but I'm not sure. Strange's methods are, well, strange."

"Take the time you need." said Tony. "Just one question." he said looking at Ella and Bucky. "What's the deal here?" he said motioning to the two of them."

The two looked at each other.

"Let's give them time on that too, ok?" said Steve guiding Tony from the room. "We'll be next door if you need." said Steve.

"Ya know I own this building. " said Tony as they walked out shutting the door.

Ella sat back leaning her head on Bucky's shoulder. "I remember. "

"Remember what?" he asked.

She sat up and turned to look him in the eyes, "Us."


	2. Chapter 2

So I am an odd writer. I decided to re-do the first chapter (sorry to those who already read the first revision of the first chapter) and take it in another direction. For those who did not read it, sorry this makes no sense, but thanks for reading regardless!


	3. Chapter 3

**One Month Ago**

Stahl pulled the trigger and the woman bearing her identity fell dead. Blood spilling on the floor as she heard Bucky scream and pound at the metal doors she closed on him seconds earlier.

"There, now you're dead to them." said Stahl. Rumlow kept a tight hold of Ella.

"You did a very stupid thing, Ella, and now you will be punished." said Stahl signaling Rumlow. He forced her onto the metal table in the middle of the room. Ella fought him but with her broken wrist she was no match even with her abliity to mimic his strength. He tied down her wrists as she screamed. He seemed to make the restraint extra tight on her broken wrist. He gave her a wicked smile as she clenched her jaw. She realized she may have made a mistake. She realized Bucky, Steve, and Tony may be no safer now than they were five minutes ago. She had to fight. She didn't want to give in. She didn't want to die.

"It's time for us to see just how strong Ella is." said Stahl approaching her with a syringe. Ela felt the sharp cool needle pierce her skin as the warm liquid flowed into her arm and conciousness left her.

* * *

" **Present** -

"Ella, I think we need to give this Dr. Strange a chance." Said Bucky.

"I know." She said.

"But you're not sure?" he asked.

"I'm not sure of anything right now." She said as she stared at his hand that held hers. She realized he hadn't let go of her since the office. Technically she hadn't let go either.

"Are we still talking about Strange?" he asked.

"Let's just stick to that topic, yeah." She said.

"What happened? You said they tortured-"Bucky started but Ella cut him off.

"You're off topic." She said looking at him. He could see her eyes were pleading with him. "I'll work with Strange."

"How do you know him?" he asked acknowledging her change of topic.

"Just briefly after I made my way back here and was looking for a place to work. I ran into him at the hospital after I was talking with HR. He overheard our conversation that I was looking for work. He knew a small clinic that needed a therapist. So he helped me get in. That's it. I'm not sure he will even remember me." She said.

"So why are you unsure?" he asked.

"Because I'm not sure I want to un-earth what my mind has decided to bury." She said giving him a weak smile. "I'm not sure what I need right now."

He understood her reluctance. He was tortured by what he did remembered, by what he had done and what had been done to him as the Winter Soldier. He spent many nights praying the memories and images would go away or he'd wake up from it all. He needed to get his true self and memories back so he could know he was not a monster. He needed to know who he was and not just write down the fragments of possible memories of who he might be. Once and for all, he needed to know. He wanted to same for her.

"This isn't going to be easy." He said.

"See, that's why I'm not on board." She said.

He knew she was talking about the files. "I know you read the files. That's why you're scared."

She turned to him as her eyes got teary. "Topic." She said noting he was straying. She took a deep breath hoping to dry her eyes. "We should let Tony know we'll meet with Strange."

* * *

"She took the afternoon off." Said the receptionist, Sara. "Katherine left a note after her last appointment."

"And who was the last appointment?" asked Katherine's boyfriend, Tim.

"Uh, it was a James Barnes." Said Sara. There was silence on the other end of the line. "Tim?"

"Did they leave together?" asked Tim.

"I'm not sure. I was in the breakroom after I let her know you were on the phone." She said. "He may have left then?"

"But you aren't sure?" asked Tim.

"No." she said sheepishly. "Is everything ok?"

"We'll see if she comes home tonight." He said.

"Why wouldn't she?" asked Sara.

"Thank you, Sara, if you hear from her please call me." He said.

"Of course." Said Sara.

Tim hung up the phone. "She's with Barnes."

"This is getting old. Obviously, Ella will not lay dormant. Our plan is in place. Give her the night to get her hopes up. Let her and Barnes think they are safe. Tomorrow we move forward." Said Stahl.


	4. Chapter 4

"The files have been decrypted." Said Tony.

Steve looked at him. "Should I let them know?"

"Not yet." He said reading the screen.

"You're not planning to compartmentalize any of that information are you?" said Steve referring Nick Fury's term for keeping information secret that ended up being detrimental.

"No, honesty is the best policy. I just want to make sure how to brief them on this. Ella needs some time." Said Tony. Tony the looked at Steve. "I have to ask you. Do you think she's safe with him?" he said referring to Bucky.

"I think she will do all she can to undo what Hydra's done." He replied.

"That's not an answer." Said Tony.

Steve sat back in his chair, "Bucky would never hurt her."

"But the Winter Soldier?" asked Tony. "He's been triggered before without the words."

"That was a nightmare. He recalled he words being said to him." Said Steve.

"It's in his subconscious. He didn't kill Ella, so what happens when he has another nightmare and he decides to finish the mission." Said Tony. "I don't think those two should be alone until we get this straightened out."

"Ok." Said Steve. "

"Did she mention remembering anything from her time there?" asked Tony.

"No, not unless she spoke to Bukcy." said Steve.

"Ok, well, let's see what conclusion they have come to." said Tony rising from his desk.

"We brought the answer to you." said Ella walking in with Bucky by her side. "We'll talk to Strange."

"I like that answer." said Tony. "Now, how about we look at that wrist? Any recollection of how it happened?"

"Rumlow's an ass?" she said simply.

"Couldn't agree more." said Tony.

From the corner of her eye she could see Bucky and Steve exchange a glance. She hadn't shared anything with them that had happened until now.

"Are the soldiers ok?" asked Ella.

"Yeah, they are all under the care and supervision of a highly trained psychologist I can trust. They are being held for observation but will most likely be released soon." he said using a small tool to cut her cast.

"But what if they have them programmed?" she said.

"Ella, the notes you sent me sound like the project hadn't started." she said.

"But the footage. The one soldier who-" she started but Tony cut her off.

"He's dead." said Tony. "Heart attack. Deemed natural causes."

Ella was stunned.

"Ok, let me just scan your wrist. Be still." he said.

Ella had no problem remaiming still as she tried to understand what was just said. "Did he have a pre-existing condition?"

"No, maybe just an allergic reaction yo the massive amount of psychotropic drugs in his ssytem but that's just me. The coroner listed it natural cause." said Tony.

Ella looked at him, "You don't buy it do you?"

"Do you?" he asked.

"No." she said as the scanner beeped.

"Your wrist seems to be healed." he said. "How else did they hurt you?" asked Tony as he removed her cast.

Ella said quietly while looking directly at Tony, "I'm not ready to discuss it."

He shook his head and patted her hand. "They'll pay."

"Ok, so my plan is that you three are roomies again and Ella, we're woking on some tech for you. This is war so you're gonna need a uniform."said Tony

"I'm not a soldier." she said.

"You're a survivor and a fighter, same thing. I'm just making sure you're upper hand is firmly in place. These guys are pissing me off." said Tony.

* * *

The three headed back to the room.

"I'm going to take a long hot shower." said Ella.

"Ok." said Steve. Bucky followed her.

"Do I really need to emphasize I'm showering alone?" she said turning to him.

He smiled at her, "Just making sure."

She just stared at him ready to scold.

"No, I just want to make sure you're ok." he said with deep concern.

"Look, you know. Somethings you just aren't ready to discuss. I just need to handle all this my own way." she said.

He shook his head. She could see he looked disappointed. "You helped me in the past." she said as his eyes shot up at her. "I still need that, just in a different way right now." He smiled and approached placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"We'll be right outside your door." he said.

"Thanks." she replied. She shook her head. Sooner or later she needed to have a serious talk about this ring. She locked her door and slipped quickly into the shower. The hot water felt good. She closed her eyes and let it run over her face. She suddenly panicked as an image of her own blood running down her face appeared before her and vanished as she opened her eyes. Her heart raced as she pushed it from her mind. She tried to relax. She took slow deep breaths. She turned off the water and wrapped herself in a robe. She was shaking uncontrollably. She had to get under control before she could go face them and before they came knocking at her door womdering what was wrong. She laid down on the bed. She kept taking deep breaths to calm herself. In time, she eventually drifted off from exhaustion.

* * *

"Ella?" said Bucky softly. Ella laid silent. "Ella?" said Bucky growing concerned. He put a hand on her arm to gently shake her. "Ella?" he said a bit louder. This time her eyes flew open. She searched the room in a panic as they came to rest on Bucky. She let out a scream as she pushed him into the wall and ran for the door. Steve caught her.

"Woah, Ella, it's us." he said. She looked up at Steve and then back at Bucky who walked towards them. She jumped behind Steve.

"Stop!" she demanded hiding herself behind Steve. She couldn't look at Bucky. The image of blood on her face and his empty stare with his fist raised above her. She shook her head trying to remove the image.

Steve and Bucky exchanged a confused look.

"I just need a minute, please." her voice strained as she focused on removing the image and remaining calm.

It was clear to Bucky he was the one upsetting her. "You stay." he said leaving her in the room with Steve.

Steve turned to her."Ella, what's going on?" asked Steve. He could see she looked terrified. "Did something happen?"

She wasn't sure what to say. "I can't." she said almost breathless.

"Ella?" he said lowering his head to look her in the eye. "You can't what?" he said rubbing her arm to try to comfort her.

She looked at him. "I can't stop replaying when-" she stopped herself.

"Replaying what?" he asked then it hit him. "Replaying when Bucky," he stammered unsure of the best way to state it, "hurt you?"

Ella shook her head yes. Steve pulled her to his chest as she broke down in tears.

"I don't want to be afraid of him but I can't stop myself. I know it's not him." she said holding onto him. "When I took a shower it somehow triggered the memory."

"Ella, they messed with your head. He'll understand." he said.

"Then maybe he can explain it to me." she said looking up at him..

"We have no idea what Stahl did to you. Just be patient with yourself. Bucky's not going anywhere." he said. "You need to focus on where you are. None of us are going to hurt you. You're safe."

She looked at him and shook her head. She knew what he was trying to do but it wasn't working. "Thanks. I need to get dressed."

Steve nodded and walked out. Ella locked the door and changed clothes. She felt ridiculous. She felt weak and she hated it.

* * *

"She ok?" asked Bucky.

"She will be." said Steve. "You know what she's dealing with."

"No, I don't." he said. "I don't know what it was like to be beat nearly to death by someone who cared for you and protected you." said Bucky. "But you do." he said as he felt the guilt weighing on him.

"You know what the manipulation is like." clairified Steve.

"She has a right to be scared of me. Whether they set the fear up or not. I did it. We can sit here and argue that Hydra controlled me. Yeah, it's a fact, but the damage is done regardless of who was in control. It was my hands that hit her body over and over till she nearly died. It was me who threw her off the balcony and before that-" he stopped himself.

"That's enough, Bucky." said Steve. He wished he could erase his friend's pain and guilt.

"It hurts. To see the pain in her eyes, and know that there is nothing I can do because I'm the cause. It's been part of their damn plan from the start." said Bucky.

"From the start?" asked Steve.

Ella's door clicked. Both men turned as she walked out dressed in a flannel shirt and black yoga pants. Her hair still wet. Ella looked at Steve then Bucky. Her heart raced. She feel fear. She knew she had to fight it. She walked towards them. She stood next to Steve. For some reason it calmed her to keep him between them.

"Bucky, I'm sorry." she said avoiding eye contact.

"No, I'm sorry." he said. "I can stay in the next room until we meet with Strange."

She didn't want that. "Maybe it will subside if I just confront it." She said looking at him.

Bucky shook his head. "I want what is best for you." he said as he saw her begin to shake as she held his gaze. "I'll be across the hall." he said leaving. As the door shut behind him Steve wrapped an arm around her.

"You need to rest." he said guiding her to her room.

"No." she said.

"Ella, you're shaking." said Steve.

"They did something to me. I won't let them do this!" she said in frustration as tears ran down her cheeks. She angrily wiped them away.

"Hey, listen, we'll get it worked out. Tony said Dr. Strange will be here tomorow." he said.

"Maybe it's just a reaction. Maybe I just need an anti-anxiety drug and I'll be fine?" she said as her mind began to spiral into an obssesive problem solving mode. "Maybe they-"

Steve turned her to face him, "Ella." he said taking her face in his hands, "How about some tea? Ginger Orange? Your favorite, right?"

She took a deep breath. "Ok."she said. She tried to calm herself. She really wasn't sure Strange was the solution. Her heart sank as she began to wonder if there was one.


	5. Chapter 5

****thanks to all who stop by to give this a read. and thank you to those who dropped off a review :) you know who you are and you are appreciated. again, I own NONE of these characters except my fabricated OC, just felt i needed to throw that out there.****

* * *

Ella decided to meet with Dr. Strange the next morning after a long talk with Steve regarding her hesitations. She needed to find out what was going on with this sudden fear. Tony let Dr. Strange borrow his office. She had remembered Dr. Strange as a somewhat arrogant man. A tall dark-haired man who seemed to find himself quite charming. All the characteristics that put her on guard and made her unsure of his underlying motivation. She had promised Steve to give him a chance as he had given her one when helping her gain employment those few years ago.

"Well, where should we start?" asked Strange.

"You're the doctor, you tell me." she said.

"Play nice, Ella." said Tony as he left the room.

"You're not on board for my help I take it." he said.

"No." she said.

"But you need help?" he asked.

"Yes." she said playing with the ring on her finger.

"Just not mine." he said.

"How can you help?" she asked. "I don't exactly believe in the transdimensional as you. And you were a surgeon, so what is it you convinced Tony you bring to this?" she asked clearly frustrated.

"I can explore your mind." he said.

"How does that help?" she asked.

"I can explore areas that are closed to you." he said.

"Then what? Report back?" she asked. "How is that help?"

"Because your problem is within you." he answered.

"You get that from a fortune cookie?" she said angrily. "This is a waste of time."

"It is. You are wasting a lot of time and your enemy is taking full advantage of it." he said.

She looked at him, "You know what my enemy is doing?"

"I just told you. They are taking advantage of every minute you waste." he repeated.

"I'm just not sure about this. About you." she said.

"What do you fear?" he asked.

"Remembering things I'd rather not." she said.

"You remember regardless. Bringing it to the surface allows for healing." he said.

"Is that the time I'm wasting?" she asked.

He smiled. "You're getting it."

She sat nervously twisting her ring.

"Are you afraid you'll hate him?" he asked taking note of the preoccupation with the ring.

"Who?" she asked confused.

"The person who gave you the ring." he said.

"Are you in my mind now?" she asked.

"No, not without consent." he said. "I understand your reaction to me. You have more than enough reason not to trust." he said.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Tony told me some of your situation." he said.

"Ok, well, then did he explain they tried to create different personas within me and when Bucky found me I thought my name was Katherine Wolmur?" she asked deciding to give this a try.

"Not quite in that detail." he said.

"But Bucky snapped me out of it." she said.

"How did he do that?" he asked.

"I'm not sure?" she said.

"Can we ask him?" said Strange.

She sat silently as she contemplated it.

Stange raised an eyebrow, "Or not."

"I had an image flash before me when he beat me nearly to death when they were controlling him." she said twisting the ring. "I can't seem to face him without a fear rsponse."

"Are you afraid of him?" he asked.

"I shouldn't be." she replied.

"That wasn't the question." he said.

"Yes." she said. "I am, but he has risked his life for me."

"That doesn't override your fear." he said.

"It should!" she exclaimed frustrated.

"Ella, I want to help you. Both of you." he said. "But you need to be able to face your fears, not ignore them."

She looked at him and nodded.

"I want to bring Bucky in now. Is that ok?" he asked.

She nodded but he could see her begin to physically shake.

"Ella?" asked Stange.

"You said face the fear head on." she said.

He smiled and left to get Bucky. Ella scolded herself and tried to calm down. The door clicked and they entered. She kept her eyes focused on the ring.

"Ella." said Strange. She looked up and saw Strange with Bucky. She visibly tensed as she looked at him. The sadness in his eyes made her mad at herself.

"Ella, can he sit next to you?" asked Strange.

Ella nodded. Bucky took a seat next to her. She reached and took his hand in hers. He held it gently but firm. She was still shaking.

"Ella-" starrted Strange but Bucky interrupted.

"Ella, we don't have to do this right now." he said. At his words she held his hand tighter.

"They don't get to win." she said.

"They won't." he said kissing the top of her head. "But you need to be patient."

She released her grip and pulled back from him. She took a deep breath.

"Ok, do your mind work so we can fix this." she said.

"No. Look, I'm no doctor or psychologist but forcing what her mind is not ready for isn't going to help. Isn't there another way?" asked Bucky.

"I could search her mind to see what has been damaged intentionally versus what she is blocking." he said understanding Bucky's concern.

"I'm right here guys." she said looking between the two. "I can handle it."

"I believe he's right. Your mind as well as his has been forced to do what it did not willingly agree to. We do not want to facilitate anything further in such a way. It could cause what we are trying to undo to become what the mind holds."

"I just want the truth." said Ella.

"Which shows that on some level you recognize there are lies." he said.

Her trembling continued.

"I think I need to go so she can focus." he said.

"You provide what she needs to focus on." he said to Bucky. "We need to understand where this is coming from. Ella, if you agree, I will search for the area that is generating your current fear. I will not unlock what you are blocking. Is that ok?"

She looked at Bucky. His face showed his concern. She had to do this. She didn't want to but she was not sure if what she was feeling was the truth or their lie. "Yes." she said continuing to stare at Bucky as she answered.

"I will ask you to lie down on the couch now and relax. I am going to put my hands on either side of your head and will lightly touch your temples." he said as she lied down. Bucky moved to stand behind the couch clutching her hand. "I apologize but I must ask you to release her hand."

Bucky and Ella exchanged a look. She saw an anger in his eyes. She nodded to let him know she would be ok. His eyes softened a bit. She closed her eyes as she felt him put his hands upon her temple. She took slow deep breaths to calm herself. She felt an odd sensation and warmth throughout. She felt relaxed as her mind slowed. Strange said nothing. Bucky watched intently between the two. He would have no issue jumping over the couch to take out Strange at the slightest discomfort from Ella. In fact, part of him welcomed it. He shook off the thought knowing it was not Strange he wanted to hurt. It was Rumlow, Stahl, and whoever else worked at their side. He cleared his head and returned focus to Ella.

Strange entered her concious and waited to ensure her comfort with his presence. Once he was sure she was in agreement he proceeded towards the unconcious area. He sensed the areas of fear. He was aware of her own fears versus areas that were coeherecd by manipulation and damage. The most active area played a violent scene. He himself could feel her intense fear. Her feelings of disbelief as her mind searched for reasons that did not exist in the memory. Bucky tossing her around the room. His fist beating against her small helpless frame as the orders were given from behind a locked door. Her initiation as part of the new member of the Hydra family. As Ella laid on the couch she began to take on the emotional toil of the blocked memory Strange connected to. Strange became aware that her breathing was becoming rapid and erratic. Her physical reaction became entwined wih his own. His breathing sped up as he felt her intense fear of death as Bucky marched towards her. Her vision blurred by the blood running into her eyes. His face empty and fierce as he picked her up by her throat with a metal arm. The memory and connection severed as Strange shook himself from the connection. His eyes flew open as he realized Bucky had him pinned to the floor next to the couch Ella laid on,

"What the hell are you doing?" he said through gritted teeth. Bucky released his grip on the doctor and returned to the couch taking a seat next to Ella who sat up looking confused and exhausted.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She just looked at him still unsure of what just happened. She shook as he took her in his arms. She looked at Strange as he stood up rubbing his neck trying, himself, to make sense of what did happen.

"I'm sorry. That's not what I had planned." he said. Bucky just glared at him.

"Well until you figure out what should happen, don't ever do that to her again." he warned.

"This is not an exact science." he argued.

Bucky looked at Ella. "You ok."

"I think so?" she said.

Bucky stood to face Strange to emphasize his point. "She's been through enough experimentation. I will not allow anymore. You make this an exact science or get the hell out. There is no in between. "

Strange could tell he was not open to discussion. "I am here to help, not cause further harm."

Bucky ignored him and sat back down with Ella. Strange said nothing more as he quietly left the room. He needed to determine exactly what did just happen. He had not encountered this before. Her mind, her memories seemed to be unlike what he had commonly found. He needed to ensure where he was going. The problem was it seemed as though Ella's mind was somehow expecting him?


	6. Chapter 6

"A virus?" asked Tony.

"Not literally. They have somehow manipulated her mind to counter my attempts to help?" he said confused.

"So like a computer virus or anti-virus?" he asked.

Strange ignored Tony as he continued his thought."I somehow became entangled in the emotions of her memory?" he said reciting it in disbelief. "I've never encountered this before."

Tony just looked at him. He'd never seem him as anything but confident. "Tell me you have a plan?"

"Give me time." He said. "She is strong. Whatever they have done she is more than willing to fight. Her will is strong. I must find the best way to tap into that to aid her."

Tony relaxed as he saw the confidence return. Tony nodded at him. He better deliver, he thought to himself. "Ok, what do you need from me?"

* * *

Ella woke. She slowly opened her eyes as she heard familiar voices speaking softly nearby. She turned her head and saw Bucky and Steve in the corner of the room talking. She closed her eyes trying to remember what had just happened. Her head hurt. She could not concentrate. As she brought her hands to her head Bucky took notice. The two men turned their atention to her.

"Ella?" asked Bucky walking to her. "Are you ok?"

"I really hate that question." She replied rubbing her head. "It makes me feel weak."

Steve chuckled, "You've proven you're anything but weak, Ella."

She put her hands down and smiled at him. She turned her gaze to Bucky who sat next to her. "What happened?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Said Bucky.

"Strange?" she asked remembering she had met with him.

"Yeah." Said Bucky. As she looked at Bucky she felt an intense fear sweep over here.

"I need to talk to him, now." She said in a demanding tone.

"Just rest." Said Steve.

Ella sat up fighting against the pain in her head. Bucky put a hand on her arm in protest. Ella looked at him. She fought the fear as she ignored his protest. She stood and lost her balance. Bucky moved to catch her. She saw this from the corner of her eye. The fear took over as she shoved him as he came within arms length of her. "No." she exclaimed. As she realized her actions and saw his face the memory flooded back. The memory Strange had triggered. She gasped as she realized her feelings towards Bucky had changed. She became aware of the fear she had of him. The hate for what he did to her. "I'm sorry. I need to figure this out. You're going to have to trust me."

"I do." said Bucky quietly as the door shut behind her.

* * *

 *******************PAST*******************

"This is who you will be working with." Said Kreutz shoving the woman towards a large tube. She turned to look at Kruetz as the tube hissed and squealed with a mechanical whirring. A sheath lifted from the tube to reveal underneath a glass layer a man within the tube. She was in shock. The man seemed dead. He was not moving. As she looked closer he seemed to be frozen. She moved closer touching the glass. It was freezing.

"Is this man dead?" she asked. As she turned back to the man a bright light began to shine from inside the tube. She turned back to Kreutz who smiled at her.

"You'll understand soon." Said Kreutz.

She began to get a sinking feeling. She started to move from the room. Kreutz caught her by the arm and turned her to face the tube. He held her forcing her to watch the man. There was a screen next to the tube that held the man. It flashed vitals. She realized one must be body temperature as it began to climb. The man began to sweat or maybe it was just the condensation. She was still in disbelief that he was alive. They had frozen a human being. Why? She didn't agree to this. To any of this.

"You will help us perfect him. Our solider." Said Kreutz.

"I'm not helping you. You can't force me. I'm walking out of here." She said deciding to test this situation. She tried to remove herself from his grip. Kreutz held her tight as he put a gun to her head.

"You'll be fine right here. We will soon find out if you are Hydra material or not. It's not really you're choice." He said.

"Why? Why me?" she asked fighting against him. Their conversation was interrupted by two men approaching the tube which opened slowly as the man inside began to fall. They caught him and began to drag him to the next room. Kreutz marched her towards a window so they could watch the men. They strapped the thawed man into a chair. A device was placed onto his head. Kreutz held her tightly against the window. One of the men pulled a lever and the man in the chair began to scream. The scream was somewhat muted so she assumed the room was supposed to be sound proof. She cringed realizing the pain the poor man must be in for them to be able to hear. Even if they could not hear his pain she could see the intensity in his face.

"Stop it!" she pleaded.

Kreutz laughed at her. "We will test that compassion soon enough."

The device released from his head as he panted. The pained looked still upon his face. He seemed disillusioned. They heard nothing as she saw one of the men speaking to him. She saw the man in the chair speak back to him. He seemed to be staring into the distance. The man was released from the chair as he marched back into the room where Kreutz released her. She looked back in confusion at Kreutz. Kreutz walked towards the door the tortured man had just come through.

"What's going on?" she asked as the tortured man stared at her. She felt he was staring through her in a way that terrified her.

"Your initiation, my dear. If you're going to serve Hyrda there is no room for pity upon the subjects." He said as he walked through the door slamming it and locking it. She was left alone in the room with the tortured man.

"You're crazy!" she yelled at Kreutz. She turned her attention towards the man walking towards her. "Are you ok?" she asked him as he continued to towards her. He said nothing. She saw his arm was shiny covered in some type of material. It looked like metal. The other was not. She took note earlier but thought it was what he was clothed in. She asked him again, "Are you ok?" as she backed away as he closed the distance. His metal arm grabbed her by the throat and shoved her into the wall. Pain shot through her head as it hit the wall. She saw the man's face that had been hidden by the long dark hair. The blue cold eyes staring at her. The eyes. The face. "You?"

Kreutz watched from the next room. "He seems to have no recognition of her. The technique was a success. And now this should test how successful we were with her."


	7. Chapter 7

****** I do apologize for the writing lag. Unfortunatley we have had a few family issues arise in a addition to the usual. Prioritizing left the story to sit. Thank you all for reading and hanging in there with it.*****

* * *

 **Present**

"Doctor, we need to go again." she said finding him in Tony's study.

"I can't." he said.

"Why? Is it Bucky? He's just overprotective. I can handle it." she persisted.

"I can't." he said as he sat at Tony's desk.

"You can't help me or handle him?" she asked frustrated.

"Your mind is not what I expected." he said.

She looked at him carefully. "What do you mean?"

"I mean-"she cut him off.

"Are you a threat, Doctor?"she said not understanding why she suddenly had such a thought.

"Of course not. But your mind thinks I am." he said.

"You're not making sense. Something has changed since I came back and since you tried whatever you tried.." she said.

"They enhanced your fear response regarding him. I'm not sure of their technique."he conceded.

"Does their technique really make a difference?" she asked as a wave of hopelessness swept over her. Tony made him sound like some solution and now he seemed only to complicate the problem.

"It does in the sense that to know how they ehnanced your fear can tell me where to begin." he said.

"Aren't you smart enough to figure it out?" she challenged.

He took no offense and only smiled at her. "You're mind is too smart for me."

"Right, it's what they've done to me." she said feeling defeated.

"No, your defenses are your own. I doubt even they could tamper with your mind again without serious repercussions. No, you're mind has a strength and resillience. Do not doubt yourself." he said.

"Great, so what I'm feeling for him-" she started.

"Don't trust your feelings. Trust your instincts. There's a difference." he said.

She sat down across from him. "I can't do this, Doctor." She never wanted to give up but it just seemed easier right now.

He sat back and once again smiled. "Is that what you really believe?"

She stared at him. She no longer saw him as arrogant. He seemed to almost be sympathetic. "No." she said softly.

"The only person who can truly help you is yourself. No one can do this for you. As you can see all of us around have you have total faith in you. The only one lacking is you and that is all the stength you need to defeat this and to defeat them," said Strange.

Ella saw him in a different light. He seemed vulnerable in his statement. "Are we speaking from experience, Doctor?"

He grinned, "What makes you ask that?"

"Instinct." she said smiling back at him. She stood to leave. "Thanks for the pep talk. I just hope I can apply it."

"I have no doubts." he said as she walked to the door. "Ella." he called to her. She stopped and turned to him. "After you talk to him I would like to speak further with you. I may be able to help guide you with your abilities. " he said.

"How did you know I was going to talk to him?" she asked.

"Instinct." he said smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Ella walked down the hall. Strange had left her with much to think about. The problem was she didn't want to think. She needed to talk to Bucky. When he rescued her it was clear his feelings for her and yes, she had feelings for him. The reality was they had no time for feelings. She screwed up and allowed herself to give him hope. She was upset with herself. Her feelings were confused with fear ever since her return from whatever Stahl had done. She just needed to find Bucky and give the ring back. She needed to make it clear that now is time to stop Stahl and nothing more. She wasn't the same person he had kept the ring for, not anymore. She walked to Steve and Bucky's door. She knocked. She heard a click coming from the end of the hall. Her mind raced. She saw in her mind a man, no several, in the stairwell of the hall. Steve opened the door but before he could speak Ella put her hand over his mouth and shoved him back into the apartment locking the door. Steve looked at her confused.

"Stahl." she whispered motioning to the hall.

Bucky walked out of his room. Ella signaled him to be quiet. "They're coming down the hall." she said?

Bucky's face became fierce as he readied to attack. "Get in the room, hide." he said to Ella.

"I'm not hiding. There are ten men in the hall and twenty more downstairs. S.W.A.T team inside and out. It's Stahl. They're here for me under the pretext of Katherine Wolmur's disappearance." said Ella. She took note that her abilities seemed enhanced. Stahl was not on the premises yet she knew his plan.

Bucky stood glaring at the door, "The bedroom now." he said without looking at her.

She looked at Steve pleading with her eyes. She shook her head. Bucky looked at her, "I can carry you if you like?" he said locking eyes with her.

"No time." she said as the door was splintered. Bucky and Steve ran towards the approaching men. They easily took out the first four as they squeezed through the doorway. The six remaining in the hall, once seeing the four taken down easily, began to fire. A bullet flew between Bucky and Steve in direct line towards Ella. On instinct she raised her hands to shield herself. The bullet pierced her hand held in front of her face. She saw in slow motion the bullet emerge from her hand. She closed her eyes as she braced for the bullet to strike her head. She dropped to the floor. Bucky ran to Ella as Steve fought off the six men.

"Ella!" he said running to her. Hovering over her he saw the blood on her face.

She looked up at him. "Bucky, I'm fine." she said bewildered. He looked her face over for the wound. His hands wiping the blood frantically. She grabbed his hands. Her right one searing in pain with a fresh bullet wound. "Stop." she commanded. "Help, Steve, I'm fine. Go!"

He looked as confused as she felt.

"Stay down." he said. Bucky ran to help Steve knock the remaining men unconscious. Ella got to her feet. Still confused as to where the bullet strayed. It must have ricocheted upon exiting her hand. She searched behind her.

"Ella!" shouted Bucky snapping her from her thoughts. His heart sank as she turned to him. Her face smeared with blood. Her eyes frought with confusion and fear.

"They're coming. They won't stop." she said breathing heavy with fear.

"Neither will we." said Steve nodding to Bucky. Bucky moved towards Ella and took her hand.

"Which way are they coming?" he asked gently. She looked at him trying to refocus as a wave of pain hit her. "The north stairwell." she said.

Bucky saw the pain and the bleeding hand at her side. He grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped her hand.

"Thanks." she said.

"Don't thank me. I should've stopped them before they could shoot." he said securing the towel.

"I should've ducked." she said forcing a smile wanting him to know she didn't balme him.

"Or got in the bedroom as I directed." he said looking up at her letting go of her wounded hand.

"And leave you two unprotected? " she said hoping to make him smile.

"Still delusional." he joked taking her good hand in his. Steve peered out the doorway signaling it was clear.

They raced down the hall to the south stairway and made their way to Tony's floor.

"What the hell guys?" asked Tony.

"Has FRIDAY detected anything? We just had ten men ambush us." asked Steve.

Tony looked at Ella.

"I'm fine." she said as her breath was shakey. Bucky wrapped a supportive arm around her. "The flesh wound to the hand." she said holsing up her towel bandaged hand to reassure him.

Tony looked to Steve and Bucky with concern. "Ok." he said attempting to process. "Where's Strange?:

"I last saw him in your study." said Ella.

"FRIDAY, what is going on, Lockdown all floors. " said Tony. FRIDAY did not respond.

"Tony, we don't need FRIDAY, we have you. What do we do? There are twenty more men currently at the tenth floor heading to us now. They are here to rescue Katherine and arrest each of you on kidnapping charges. What the hell do we do?" she said feeling panic.

"You know what to do." said Strange appearing in the study doorway.

"Who?" asked Tony.

"Ella." answered Strange looking at her. Ella looked at him and to the others around her.

"No, I don't know what to do." she said not understanding what he was trying to do. "There is no time for your cryptic pep talk part two. We need to act now!"

"Then tell me, Ella, where is the bullet?" he asked.

She glared at him. "I don't know. It must have ricocheted. It doesn't matter."

"It's all that matters now." he insisted.


	9. Chapter 9

**due to an unexpected death in the family I have not had the proper time to write and update this story. I apologize and hope to return to it very soon. for now, my mental capacity is being used to try and comprehend life, as it is now, without...and might I just add, it sucks**


	10. Chapter 10

****thanks for all the supportive comments. i greatly appreciate it. as life continues, I just needed a distraction, so here it is-writing therapy. wish you all the best and hope you had a great Thanksgiving.****

* * *

"There's no time for games!" she argued. "The bullet ricocheted after piercing my hand. How does that help us? It doesn't."

Doctor Strange took Ella by the arm and pulled her aside. Ella glared at him.

"What?" she asked irritated.

He just stared at her.

"Get her to the roof." ordered Steve.

"What?" asked Ella. Bucky grabbed her and pulled her along.

"Bucky, stop." she said as she unwillingly followed.

"No." he said

Once at the stairwell she stopped. She pulled her hand from his. She turned back but before she could touch the door Bucky swooped her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"You've got to be kidding me." she said protesting. "Put me down. They are in danger. I can help."

He ignored her as he swiftly made it up the stairs to the roof. As they cleared the door he put her down. She walked up to him and shoved him hard. "I said put me down."

"I did." he said.

She huffed at him and headed to the doorway.

"Ella, stop!" he said grabbing her.

"Get your hands off me." she said spinning to face him.

She locked eyes with him. They stood for a moment. He brought his hand up to stroke her face wiping the blood that marked her cheek. "I can't let anyone hurt you."

She laid her hand upon his that rested on her cheek. "What can I say to make you realize I'm not your responsibility." she pleaded.

"That's cute." he responded. "You think it's in your control."

"You can be so infuriating. " she said pulling his hand from her cheek. "They should be right behind us." Said Ella looking at the stairwell they just came from.

"Ella. They'll be here." He said.

She looked at him. She searched her thoughts trying to focus on Stahl.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing." She said disappointed. Her thoughts could not focus. Her thoughts only wanted to think of him. It frustrated her.

"Ella, I know this isn't the time." He started in a tone that told her she needed to shut him down.

"Until Stahl is locked up or dead, it's never going to be the time." She said. "We can't be distracted with whatever attachments we have or think we have to each other. Let's just go back to that time when you were in awe of my ability to drop guys three times my size. That was fun and uncomplicated."

He smiled at her. "You never did give me any pointers."

"Something to look forward to." She said feeling a sense of ease as they moved away from whatever he was starting to say.

Suddenly a helicopter appeared from the side of the building. They both looked at the pilot expecting to see Tony. As it hovered bullets began striking all round them.

"It's not Tony." She yelled.

"Clearly!" he said grabbing her and shielding her as a bullet struck his arm and then leg. A third bullet hit his chest as he struggled to breath. She pulled him down.

"No!" she yelled turning to the helicopter. She dropped to her knees and used herself to shield Bucky from any further bullets. She could hear them striking the ground around them. She braced for impact. Soon she heard the chopper head away from them.

"Are you ok?" she asked frantically searching to find and count the wounds. She counted three wounds. A wound to the arm and leg. The one to his chest concerned her the most as she ripped open his shirt. She was sure it hit his lung otherwise he would have continued taking the bullets to protect her. Of course, she would not have allowed such heroic stupidity. "It's your lung." Her heart sank. Where was everyone? she thought.

"I'll be fine. Just need time to heal." He said coughing and trying to reassure her panic.

"Don't talk. We need to get you back inside." She said removing her outer shirt and pressing it to his wound.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I said no talking and I'm drawing from my vast medical TV watching and trying to stop the bleeding." She said watching the stairs then looking at him. "I think."

He smiled at her. "I'm having trouble breathing. I may need mouth to mouth." he said checking to see if he could still make her blush.

"Then stop talking." She said smirking at him knowing him well enough to know what he was attempting to do. It was working as she felt the blush warm her cheeks.

"You hit?" he asked.

"What is it you don't understand about not talking?" she said. "And, amazingly, no." she said glancing over herself. She looked at the ground around them as the bullets lay littered everywhere. He began to sit up.

"No, lay down." She said gently pressing against him.

"No." he said getting to his feet. "We need to get inside. I'm not risking them coming back for you. Plus, we need to check inside, they may be hurt too."

"Stubborn." She mumbled as she wrapped an arm around him. He wrapped his uninjured arm around her not needing the support, just her.

"Well, you would know." He said teasing her as they walked down the steps.

"This makes no sense. This is pretty extreme just to rescue someone they presume was kidnapped." she said as they walked to the steps.

"Not so extreme when you consider Stahl and his ties." he said wincing at the pain from his chest. Ella stopped.

"What?" he asked.

She looked at him. "Are you really ok?"

He was caught off guard by the intensity of her eyes as she spoke. Her hand gently caressed his cheek. "Getting better." he answered feeling goosebumps at her touch.

"I'm serious." she said feeling near tears.

"I know." he said as he stared into her eyes.

Ella looked away to calm herself. "I know you won't let me but I need to go after them. I need to stop this. Yeah, my self-conceited self thinks this is all about me."

"You're right." he said as her gaze snapped to him. "I won't let you and I'm not up for lecturing you right now so I'll save that for later."

"I'm sure you will." she said putting her arm back around him.

He smiled and then pulled her close. It took her by surprise but reassured her he was alright.

Steve suddenly appeared from the stairs. He saw Bucky's bloody chest. "What happened?" he asked as he saw the two.

"A helicopter shot up the roof. We escaped." said Bucky.

"Are you both hurt?" he asked.

"Just Bucky." Ella choked out. As she saw Steve, her emotions let loose. She was trying to keep it together but seeing him with deep concern for his friend, she knew she was not wrong in her own concern. Steve saw her reaction and patted her arm.

"Let me help him down the stairs." said Steve. Ella just shook her head.

"Let Ella go first. She can catch me if I fall." said Bucky.

"You are talking literally and figuratively, right?" said Steve.

"You helping or not." asked Bucky. Steve smiled and motioned for Ella to go first.

She headed down to begin looking for Tony. Instead she ran into Strange at the stairwell door.

"Where's Tony?" she asked as Strange watched the wounded Bucky and Steve walk into the hallway.

"I need a word with you." Said Strange.

"Ella." Called Bucky.

"I'm right behind you. Just give me a minute." She said nodding to them.

"Honestly, what?" she asked turning back to Strange.

"Your hand. It's healed." he said. She looked at both hands. He was right. "You also shielded him without a wound?" he said.

"Wait, how did you even know that? I mean, yeah, luckily they missed?" she said.

"A rapid-fire succession of bullets that he could not escape missed you entirely?" he questioned.

"Listen, interrogation aside, what good are you? You're a surgeon, right? Fix him." she said pointing towards Bucky as a tear escaped her eye.

"He'll be fine." he said unaffected by her show of emotions or the site of the wounded Bucky.

She shook her head at his uncaring demeanor, "You're an ass." she said following after them.

"Ella, you're not blind." he said.

She ignored him and continued after Bucky and Steve. She didn't have time to waste on him. She pushed the door open that led into the hall from the roof. There she ran into Steve who pushed her immediately to the side. Steve, Bucky, and Tony stood formed a protective line across the hall. She peered between them to see the soldiers masked in a line before them. Two of them parted and Stahl stepped through. Ella wondered how Bucky could be standing so strong with them. With all the distractions, she could not focus to see Stahl was here now. She felt sick. Strange came in and stood quietly next to her.

"Do something." she whispered to him.

He just glanced at her then to the line before them.

"We need to talk to Katherine." said Stahl.

"She's not here. You of all people should know that since technically, she never existed, right?" quipped Tony.

"Enough!" exclaimed Ella. She had her fill of threats and being chased. "What do you want? What's the point of this Stahl? You have what you need. Just leave me alone and leave anyone who has ever known me alone."

He motioned to the soldiers who raised their guns. Red dots peppered the men before her.

"No!" she said trying to push past Steve and Bucky. They held her back. She pushed harder. "Guys, please!"

Bucky looked back at her. His eyes fierce. He didn't need to say a word. She knew he wasn't letting her through.

"Not a chance." said Tony through gritted teeth.

"Just as we hoped." said Stahl as he signaled the soldiers opened fire. The popping of guns firing sounded as almost one singular noise. A panic as the first gun fired caused Ella to close her eyes. An emotional reaction like she had never felt before surged through her. Her breathe seized. When the noise ceased, she felt her breath return. She slowly felt her muscle release and she slowly opened her eyes. She saw the soldiers before her lying on the ground. Dead? She turned around to see Steve, Bucky, and Tony standing now, safely behind her. They looked at her confused and astonished. She sighed in relief to see them all ok. Strange stepped closer behind them into her view.

"What did you do?" she asked Strange feeling weak. She shook. Strange must have done something to protect them all.

"Well. I think you now understand why we need you, Ella." said Stahl from behind her. She turned to see him still standing. She looked confused as she heard approaching sirens. "We'll never stop chasing you. You and Barnes are rather key to furthering our research. You, my girl, just proved it. This is just going to be a bit of a detour. " he said smiling. "Good luck with the authorities. These men are ex-military. The files Tony decrypted now show originating from his servers. That should ensure his incarceration and cause more than enough legal issues for you all." he said rushing from the hall.

She turned back to Strange. "Explain, now!" she demanded.


	11. Chapter 11

"You did this." Said Strange to Ella. "I did nothing."

Ella looked at Bucky. His chest still bloodied but the wound was healed. She looked to Strange. "You saw something. My mind. What did they do?"

Tony turned to look at Strange.

"It's not that simple, Ella." Said Strange.

"Of course, not." She said frustrated. "None of this is and as long as we keep it complicated then we are all at risk. So someone, please, simplify this!"

Tony looked at Ella, "There's no time to argue." He stepped over to Strange and whispered something to him.

Ella locked eyes with Bucky. "What is going on?"

He just shook his head.

"Your wound is healed?" she said as Bucky looked down at his chest. He knew he had healing abilities but he had never healed this fast.

"Steve, do you know what is going on? What did you see?" asked Ella.

"I'm not sure." said Steve.

"Bucky, Ella, please come here." Said Strange as Tony stepped away. The two reluctantly walked towards him. Bucky stepped protectively in front of her.

"Serisouly?" she whispered.

He glanced back, "Seriously."

Strange waved his hand in a circular fashion in the air. A setting appeared within the space he traced with his hand.

"Go" said Strange. "Explaining things will have to wait."

They both looked at one another then at Tony and Steve.

"Trust him. We'll be fine. We'll come for you once it's sorted out here." Said Tony. Steve looked at Bucky as Ella watched them both. She could tell niether agreed but none of them had a choice at the moment.

Ella looked to Strange. He nodded. They could hear the approaching footsteps.

"Now." Said Strange calmly.

"What is this? What do we do?" asked Bucky.

"Walk through it. It's a safe place for now." he said.

Bucky took her hand and they stepped into the circle. They were now standing inside of a cabin. They looked back to see the circle close.

"What the hell?" said Bucky.

"Exaclty." Said Ella.

* * *

"Now what?" asked Steve.

"Hands up!" shouted officers pouring in from the door Stahl disappeared into to.

"We play the game." Said Tony raising his hands. Steve and Strange followed suit.

"You are under arrest." Said the commanding officer as the men were shoved to the ground and handcuffed.

"We're cooperating. Is the man-handling necessary?" grunted Tony.

Steve prayed the truth would come out. He knew Ella and Bucky would be safe for now. The problem was getting a step ahead of Stahl. It was clear that for now they would have to deal with being a step behind.

* * *

Bucky and Ella acquainted themselves with their surroundings. It was an elaborate cabin setting atop a mountain. It was snowing heavily. From the outside it looked simple, old, rustic yet on the inside there were several floors. There were two basements. The lowest level had a cellar full of food and water and clothing.

"This is ridiculous." Said Ella.

"This is Tony." Said Bucky.

"What happened back there?" she asked.

"You somehow reversed the situation." said Bucky. "I'm not sure else how to say it."

"Explain what you saw?" she said.

"You somehow got in front of us just as the guns fired. You did something that seemed to stop the bullets from hitting us and instead hit the soldiers."

Ella looked at him confused.

"Exactly, that look, that sums it up." he said nodding to her expression.

"This wasn't in my file." she said as if in a trance.

"Ella. They don't play by the rules, so don't expect them too." he said putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Strange told Tony your mind is fighting back. That's a good thing."

"As long as it knows who it's fighting." she said.

"So far so good." he said.

"Not good. Those were innocent victims. " she argued.

"So are we?" he said as a sadness marked his gaze.

Ella decided to let it go. "I think you need to get washed up." Said Ella handing him some clothes she had taken from the basement.

"Dressing me, are you now?" teased Bucky.

"The blood stained shirtless look is no longer needed. Wthout the wound it just looks kind of silly and I've just always fancied you in more of a fully clothed fashion." She said.

"That's disappointing to hear." He smiled in a devilish manner.

"Don't make this stay feel longer than it needs to." she said rolling her eyes at him.

He chuckled as they headed back to the main level.

* * *

"Do you understand the charges?" asked the police officer.

"No." said Tony defiantly.

"Should we get an interpreter?" asked the officer.

"My lawyer should be able to decipher it." Said Tony glaring at the officer.

"There are 19 dead ex-military men and women whose names were listed on your computer as part of experiments from your research division." Said the officer.

"Yes and since we were unarmed your ballistics should show that their own guns, fired by them, are what killed them." Tony stated holding back his irritation. He calmed himself. "Let me know when my lawyer is here and may I have some coffee? Espresso or a latte, either will work."

The officer said nothing as he slammed the door. Tony hoped that once his lawyer arrived Steve and Strange would be cleared. They could pull apart Stahl's plan piece by piece. Clearly whatever Ella did was not part of his plan.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been two hours since they had arrived. Bucky had finally went to clean up so she took the opportunity to make a nice meal and some hot coffee. She found some wood on the back porch for the fireplace. She checked all the doors twice to make sure they were locked after she came in. She found some chicken and rice to fix so she started cooking the food and then started the fire in the fireplace.

"I was looking forward to doing that." Said Bucky appearing from the hall and startling her causing her to drop the fire poker.

"I need to find a bell for you." She said picking up the poker.

"Let me." He said taking the poker from her hand.

"You clean up nice." She said getting up and walking to the kitchen.

He smiled as he stoked the fire. She brought back two plates of food.

"I made a small meal. Nothing fancy." She said setting a plate beside him.

"Thank you. It looks great." He said setting down the poker and picking up the plate.

She smiled at him as she took a seat on the couch. She enjoyed being here with him. It was nice to not be looking over their shoulder.

"I like you unscathed and fully clothed. Looks good on you." She said.

"Yeah, well, your turn next to get dressed in something not blood splattered. You picked out my clothes so I guess I get to return the favor." He said.

"Ok, sure." She said taking a bite. They finished their meal and Bucky washed the dishes as she relaxed by the fire. He returned to the room with clothing.

"Your turn." Said Bucky laying the clothes next to her. "Sorry, they only have men's clothes so I tried to find the smallest size. I think they might be from Tony's personal collection."

She laughed as she got up and made her way to the bathroom. A nice hot shower sounded overdue.

She hopped into the hot water and closed her eyes. As she tried to relax a moment, of panic struc her as the warm water washed over her face. What if she flashed back as she did before to the memory? She shook it from her mind.

"Ella." Said Bucky. She jolted as the sound. It sounded like he was in the bathroom.

"Bucky? Are you in here?" she asked.

"Uh, yes." He said sheepishly knowing he was taking a risk but he was honestly worried about what was going on with her.

"Why?" she asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok." He said.

"I'm fine." She said feeling odd knowing that only a thin plastic shower curtain kept her naked frame hidden. "I'm not used to conversing while I shower."

He chuckled. "I just wanted to make I was here if you needed."

"I appreciate that." She said. "I'm just not sure it's necessary."

"I have my back to the shower. I'm not trying to see anything. I mean, despite my teasing, I am a gentleman first." He said.

"I have never doubted that." She said shampooing her hair trusting him to his word. "So how do you think Strange did it? I mean, got us here?"

"I'm not even going to insult myself by trying to guess." He said. "Just when I think it can't get more ridiculous it does."

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly." She said rinsing her hair. She turned off the water. "Uhm, I'm glad you're in here."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, I kind of forgot a towel." She said.

"Here." He said handing her a towel through the curtain. "I came prepared." She could tell by the posture of his hand he had backed up to hand the towel. She peered from the curtain to check. She saw his back as she suspected.

"Thank you." She said.

"I'll wait outside." He said.

"You're sure I won't need you?" she joked.

"I can stay." He said.

"I'll see you out there." She said as she heard him exit and the door close. She smiled thinking of his sweet overprotective ways. She hurriedly dried off and got dressed. She was a bit disappointed in the clothing. The smallest men's clothes were very baggy. She was thankful they were clean and warm. She cinched up the pants and knotted the corner to keep them up. The sweatshirt hung off her shoulder. She looked ridiculous. She walked out to the living area by the fire and to the couch.

"Think we need to bulk you up." He said smiling.

"Funny." She said sitting down from him. "Do you know what the plan is supposed to be?"

"No. I mean, initially I think we were supposed to fly out of the tower to get some distance from Stahl's men to figure out what to do. Now? I'm not sure." Said Bucky. He just watched her as she stared at the fire. Her hair wet and her clothes hanging off of her. She had her knees pulled to her chest. He wanted to take advantage of this peace and calm. These moments he could explain exactly why he would die protecting her. She thinks it has to do with their past but regardless of what they can or cannot remember it is her. Her strength, integrity, and how she makes him feel that matter. There is a calmness he feels with her. He is not questioning who he is or what he will do. He isn't wandering or searching when he is with her. He is simply with her and that is who he wants to be. But what was done to her by his hands was unforgivable. e was shaken frok his thoughts as she caught him staring at her.

"You can laugh. I look a bit ridiculous." she said.

She watched his face continue with a seriousness that caught her off guard.

"No, that's not," he paused, "you look beautiful."

"Ok, let's go with that." she said brushing off the comment. "Not sure what time it is. I know it's dark and I'm a bit tired so I'm going to get a blanket."

She went down the hall and returned with a blanket.

"You're sleeping out here?" he asked.

"I'm a little paranoid." she said.

"Ok." he said. "I'll sleep out here too." he said throwing a pillow on the floor next to the couch.

"Bucky, hou're not sleeping on the hard cold floor." she said.

"I've been in the army. I've slept upright cryogenically frozen. I'll be fine." he said.

"That doesn't make it right." Ella shrugged. "Ok, fine. Look, I'll take the bedroom on the left." she said walking to the hall.

"Ok, I'll be right across the hall," he said.

She nodded and walked to the bedroom. She'd rather share the bed with him but didn't want to give the wrong impression. They had shared a bed before when it ws their only option but that was not the case here.

"Ya know if you have a bad dream, my door is open." he said popping his head in her room.

"Same here." she said teasing. She crawled under the covers and as she gathered warmth she soon drifted off.

 _As Ella slept her mind raced. Images began to emerge. A young clean shaven Bucky stood before her in uniform._

 _**dream begins**_

 _"I don't want to leave." said Bucky._

 _She gripped him tightly as they embraced. She needed to be strong. "You'll be back to finish what we started soon."_

 _"Promise" he said kissing her passionately. The train signaled. "I have to go."_

 _"I know." she said dropping her head as the tears fell. He lifted her chin for one final kiss. It was then she saw his own tears he could not hold back. He stepped onto the train as she stepped back. She saw him enter the nearest car and open the window. "I love you, Ella Barnes."_

 _She smiled, "I love you Bucky Barnes."_

 _The image switched. Bucky was lying weakly on the table. Ella was thrown towards him. She stroked his bloodied cheek as his blue eyes looked at her. "You will help us." came a voice. She shook her head as she saw him lying helpless. His arm missing and his comolexion pale. "Yes." she replied helplessly._

 _The image switched again. Bucky stood before her as she was the one lying weakly on the ground. His hair now long and his face unshaven. His missing arm now replaced with a shiny metal arm. "Finish your mission,soldier." a voice said as Bucky marched towards her. His blue eyes looking through her, void of recognition._

 _**dream ends**_

Ella jolted from her bed. Bucky ran into her room.

"No!" she yelled with her arms stretched to him. Loking at the ground, she tried to gather her thoughts. He wasn't a threat, she told herself. She looked up at him, "Nu suntem propriile noastre (we are not our own)." she said in Romanian.

"Eu sunt ale dumneavoastră şi vă sunt ale mele (I am yours and you are mine)." he replied back in Romanian.

His words calmed her. Her breath slowed as she looked into his eyes. She lowered her hands. "Bad dream." she said as she looked away from him. He looked at her. He knew that look and he knew the pain and every time his heart broke for her.


	13. Chapter 13

Bucky stared at her.

She was trying to slow her breathing.

"You sure it was just a bad dream?" he asked cautiously moving towards her.

She noticed him approaching. "Bucky, I'm fine."

"Good." he said as he came alongside her. "I wanted to go sit by the fire and thought you'd probably want to go and keep an eye on me."

She looked at him and smiled, "Of course. Can't leave you unattended."

He wrapped an arm gently around her relieved she agreed. She looked at him scoldingly.

"Humor me." he said. He kept patient with her. He knew she needed to feel that she was driving. He didn't fault her. He knew the feeling all too well.

She was shaky. She knew he could feel it as his arm wrapped around her.

"I'm not helpless." she blurted out.

"I know." he said. "You are anything but that. You wanna talk about the dream?" he asked as she took a seat on the couch. He threw some wood onto the hot coals.

"I want to talk about what happened at Tony's." she said.

"I'm not sure what happened back there." he said taking a seat next to her.

"I'm not going to pass out." she said feeling a bit uneasy as he sat inches from her.

"That's not why I'm sitting so close." he said.

She just stared at him trying to guage why he was so close. He just smiled back at her. For some reason it struck her funny. Maybe it was the stress they had been through or just his mischievious grin.

"What are you laughing at?" he said surprised.

"You." she said chuckling, "but in a good way."

"Nice to know." he said stretching his arm around the back of her to rest on the couch.

"Smooth." she said.

"Well, you are a single available lady." he said teasing.

Her mind flashed to the dream. He called her by his last name. Single?

"Yeah." she said looking away.

Bucky took notice of her change in demeanor. "Something I said?"

"Maybe." she said staring at the fire. She snapped from her thoughts. "What did they do to me? I mean, can we trust their files because I saw nothing in mine about what happened back there. It's like I blacked out?"

"I'm assuming you did exactly what they created you to do except, in their eyes, you defended the wrong side." he said.

"Will any good come out of this?" she asked.

"Yes." he said rubbing her shoulder.

"Were you going to say because of a shoulder rub?" she smirked.

"Were you going to tell me it's bad?" he said.

"I can handle Stahl. I don't know how but whatever I did-" she said but Bucky cut her off.

"Whatever you did you were unaware of-" he said.

She cut him off this time, "But it was to defend you." she said. He looked at her in a way she felt the need to clarify, "all of you. I acted on instinct. The percieved threat reaction"

"You were meant to be their weapon." he said.

"So were you." she said. They sat in silence as they looked at the fire. Neither knowing what to say. Bucky got up and left her by the fire. She curled her legs to her chest resting her chin on her knees and watched the warm fire flickering. He returned shortly and handed her a notebook.

"What is this?" she asked. It was a plain black notebook with the letters 'E.L.A.'.

She sat with the notebook. Hesitantly, she opened the it. There was a description: _A woman of average height. Brown hair with green eyes. Her complexion was fair and she had a dimple in her right cheek when she smiled. Her name began with an E. She had a scar on her side from an accident as a child._ Ellla got goosebumps as she continued to read: _She had a mole on her inner left thigh._ Ella couldn't believe as she scanned the details in the continuing pages. They were intimate details of her. Her physical attributes. Some of the details would only be known to her. She wasn't sure what to think. She closed the notebook and went to find him.

"Bucky?" she asked as he looked at her nervously. "How can you have these details? Did you get them from our time at the facility?"

"No. Everytime I remember something in a dream or thought I write it down. That notebook was full of memories of a woman. The same woman every time. You."

She felt her cheeks blush, "Those details." She said a bit embarrassed. "Those are not details anyone would know by looking at me."

He looked at her. She noticed he seemed hesitant to speak, "Ella, I think we're married."

"Well, that's one explanation." She sitting the notebook on her lap.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't the best way to tell you." he said.

"So this is why you are overprotective?" she asked.

"Yeah, I might not remember everything but I remeber how I feel about you." he said.

"Well, then I guess I should share that I have had similar dreams. I mean I can't name your moles. " she said as Bucky stifled a laugh. "But I had a dream you called me by your last name as you were leaving."

"Leaving?" he said curious.

"Yeah, like going off to war." she said.

"I went off to war in 1943." he said to her.

She stared at him. "I know so see, it was just a dream.

He took the notebook from her and scanned the pages. He settled on a page towards the back and handed it to her. Ella read it: I kissed E and held her like it was the last chance and it would be for awhile. I looked at her from the train. The sadness in her eyes hurt. I called out to her that I loved her and called her by her now proper title to let everyone know she was spoken for, Mrs. Barnes.

"I'm not." she looked up at Bucky. "Old." she said.

"Ella, your files list no birthdate." said Bucky.

"You're chasing a ghost." she said firmly.

"Maybe." he said standing in front of her and taking the notebook, "or maybe you're in denial."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you." she said with an anger coming out of nowhere. "because you have it all together right?" she said pointing to the notebook. "This isn't a fairytale. Hydra is more the stuff of nightmares."

"I get that none of this is ideal. I think I understand that more than anyone." he said as she glared at him. "I just want to know why are you so open to chaos and closed to any possibility that points to anything remotely resembling happiness? "

"Why are you so sure of your own mind when they have done unspeakable things to you? They made you a mindless killer?" she argued.

"No, not mindless." he said. She could tell she needed to tread lightly.

"I'm sorry, you know what I mean." she said.

"You know the difference is I'm hell bent on taking everything back that was taken from me." he said looking at her. "That includes you."

She felt goosebumps as he looked at her. it was the same intensity in his eyes she saw when he attacked her in the dream, but she wasn't scared. It was him. It was Bucky. Her Bucky. For a moment, it made sense. Then the moment passed.

"You're right." she said as she saw the hope wash over his face. "This isn't ideal." at her words his face sullened. "Look, maybe we should just keep to our separate corners til they get back."

He sat down on the couch without a word. She turned and started down the hall. She stopped and turned back. She saw him toss the notebook aside. He leaned forward dropping his head into his hands. 'This is not a fairytale.' she told herself as she walked into her room and closed the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Ella began to feel guilt over her conversation with Bucky. She had been harsh. She had not heard any movement in the living area so she decided to check on him. As she walked down the hall she saw him in the same position she left him. His head was down in his hands as he sat on the couch. She walked out to him.

"Bucky?" she said softly. He sat unmoving. "I'm sorry if my words earlier seemed harsh." she said. He still was unmoved. She knelt down. She could not see any movement. She could not even see his chest rise or fall from breath. She looked under his hands to study his face. There she saw a tear suspended hanging in the air. She quickly turned behind her to see the flames of the fire frozen in stillness. She jumped to her feet realizing something was off. She sensed no threat but uneasiness settled in.

"He is fine." said the voice. She turned to see Strange standing by the entryway.

"What is going on? Why is everything like this?" she asked.

"I have stopped time so we can talk." he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"It has become necessary." he said.

"No!" she said feeling an anger within her. In the moment she heard the crackle of the fire and in the same moment it ceased. She turned back to Bucky to see his face lifted slightly from his hand. The tear, she took note, was now gone. A small drop shown upon the floor illuminated by the frozen fire. "What just happened?"

"You." he said.

"Me?" she asked.

"I have studied years to learn to control time. You have some innate sense yet no control. " he said.

"What does that have to do with anything? Hydra's the threat." she argued.

"No, you are." he said simply.

"Me?" she asked glaring at hin. She'd had enough. She was no threat.

"I cannot tell you all the details but I'm here to stop you." said Strange.

"You need to stop me?" she said losing patience.

"You're breaching time to stop the inevitable. " said Strange.

"How? I'm not doing anything." said Ella.

Strange looked at her debating how much to tell her. "An event. A fixed point in time."

"And you're saying I'm trying to stop this event?" she asked.

"You try but never do." he said.

"So? Sounds innocent enough." asked Ella.

"You cause further harm every time you attempt it." he said. "Time fights back. There are consequences and they are multiplying. "

"I'm not following." she said looking back at Bucky. "Look, just stop this, it's creeping me out."

Strange looked at her then Bucky.

"It's him. The fixed point involves him." she said. His expression told her all she needed to know.

"I cannot give you any further information." he said.

"So you'll just stop me when needed?" she quipped.

Strange moved to stand close to her. "Every time you travel back to prevent this fixed point you lose your memory of this timeline but your abilities remain in tact. This attracts the attention of Hydra putting you at greater risk."

"And Bucky?" she asked. She could tell by his demeanor he did not want to discuss further. "He thinks we might be married?"

Strange avoided eye contact. "I believe that is so."

Ella took in a sharp breath. She was taken back by his confirmation. She had suspected it so but honestly believed it to be a Hydra ruse. "What should I do?" she asked feeling vulnerable. Strange took notice.

"You go forward. You do your best." he said.

"My abilities. Can you help me?" she asked.

He paused. "Yes. In time."

She nodded. "But for now?"

"For now you must stay here and stay safe." he said.

"And the event?" she asked.

"The event cannot be stopped." he cautioned.

"How will I know?" she asked.

He looked at her with concern, "You just will." He felt sorrow for her knowing what was coming. "Even with abilities you must remeber there are limits to everything."

"Only if you allow them." she said to him. He looked at her with suprise and dismay. "Please, undo this?" she said motioning to Bucky. Strange waved his hand to open the portal back to the tower. In the next moment he touched symbol around his neck and motioned into the air. Ella's head snapped to the fire as she heard the crackling warmth. When she turned bak to Strange he was gone.

"Ella?" said Bucky. She turned around to see him standing before her. She saw his eyes red from the tears. Her heart sank as she saw his face looking so sad.

"Bucky, I came to apologize. I'm sorry." she said bringing her hands to his face. She wiped the tears. "I'm just a bit scared."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Me too."

"Well, I guess at least we're in good company then." she said tryig to make light of the situation. "I believe we were married."

He looked at her as his sad eyes softened, "We still are."

"I suppose we are." she said, "I'm just not sure what to do with that."

"We can figure it out together. " he said. She could tell her openness gave him hope. She felt that same hope as she looked in his eyes. Her hands rested on his shoulders as he gently wrapped his arms around her. He looked at her as if seeking her permission. She smiled and leaned in to his embrace. She was caught off guard as he kissed her. It was a gentle sweet kiss. As he released her she stared up at him as she felt him tower over her. He smiled at her and she could not help but smile back.

"Was that ok, Mrs. Barnes?" he asked smiling with that mischievous grin she had grown to adore.

"That'll do." she said unable to contain her smile. She wanted to memorize how he looked in the moment. She saw him smile in a way that removed any doubts she had of their past or future. She wished she could do what Strange had done and freeze the world around them so it could just be them. Just the two of them. She had no idea what was coming but she knew one thing, from this point on she refused to live a life wihout him.


	15. Chapter 15

"Steve?" said Tony.

Steve snapped from his thoughts, "Yeah."

"Have you heard from Strange?" said Tony.

"No." said Steve.

Strange had left and saying he would return within the day.

"Well we can't wait. Stahl's men are in place." said Tony. "I have a small window of grace here to prove who Stahl is and stop him."

"I know. You think we can handle this without him? Without Ella and Bucky?" he asked.

Tony knew Bucky and Ella weighed heavy on his mind.

"I'm pretty sure." he said. He could see the heaviness in his eyes. "We're doing this for them."

Steve shook his head.

"I think you should suit up," said Tony.

"I can't." said Steve. "I'll fight, but as Steve Rogers."

Tony had mixed feelings on his argument. This was the second refusal to suit up as Cap. He felt responsible for his resistance. It wasn't a guy thing to discuss past issues to right the wrong. Tony knew he had said things that made him think Cap was no longer something worthy of him. It was said in hurt, not truth.

"At least pick up the shield again? For me? I mean, I might need the back up." he said. It was true, but he also did not want Steve pushing his luck with the limits of the super serum.

"Ok." he said.

* * *

The four men walked casually into the lobby of the University Research Center. They spread out as they revealed their weapons. The first man took the receptionist hostage and directed her to unlock the doors leading to the labratory. Once inside they handcuffed her ro a nearby desk. They fired a shot to gain attention of the staff working in the lab and demanded they all get on the floor. They grabbed one man and told him to lead them to the genetic research area. He took them to the area. They demanded the man show them the area with the specimens labeled E.L.A. The man hesitated. The second man struck the worker across the face.

"We are here for one thing. You provide the one thing and you and all your co-workers live. You hesitate one more time and you and all your co-workers die." he explained. The man shook as he walked to the refrigeration unit and opened the door. He removed the two canisters labeled E.L.A. The third man grabbed a refrigeration case and loaded them.

"We also need the files for the genetic engineering for . as well as B.R." he said, The man looked surprised. "Now."

The scared man pulled two small USB drives from a nearby drawer and handed them to him. "Thank you." said the man raising his gun to the scared man's temple. As he braced himself he felt a breeze whisk past his face and heard a metallic clank. He slowly opened his eyes to see a man in the corner of the room catch a round object. "Get down!" demanded the man. The scared man dropped to the floor. Steve ran towards the four men with shield raised. Their bullets bounced off of the shield. "I've got contact." said Steve into his COMM device.

"Eneterig the building now." said Tony.

Steve jumped over the crouched man and kicked the three men down. The fourth grabbed the case and ran for the exit.

"Tony?" said Steve.

"I got it." said Tony as he propelled through the exit doors knocking the man to the ground. The case flew across the floor. One of the men Steve knocked down scurried for the case. Throwing the shield Steve knocked it out of his reach as Tony flew in to grab it.

"Sorry psychos." he said as he hit a button emitting a noise. The four men collapsed momentarily. As Tony sikenced the device the men looked at one another.

"Where are we?" asked the man.

The other men grabbed their heads. Steve lookked at Tony and nodded.

"The situation is contained. We're clear." said Tony.

* * *

"What are we looking at?" said Agent James.

"Mind control. Stahl is taking innocent ex-military who are seeking psychiatric help and then trying to re-create the Winter Soldier. Only he isn't looking for one candidate. He wants to build an army of them just out in society waiting for his command." said Tony.

"Where is Barnes?" asked the agent.

"Irrelevant. " said Tony.

"Perhaps to you, however, what the data you retrieved reveals makes Barnes and Macoy very revelant to this." said the agent.

"They were innocent pawns." argued Tony.

"And now they are liabilities." said the agent.

"Victims are not liabilities." said Tony getting upset.

The agent ignored Tony and continued. "This data, research, has everythig to do with them. We have to bring them in."

Tony began to feel this agent might have other agendas. "First, I'd like to talk to your boss."

"You're in no position to be making requests." said the agent.

"I did what you asked. I prevented loss of life and retrieved the data I told you would be there. If I was the criminal mastermind behind it then why would I give myself up?" he argued.

The agent stared at him. "Let me see if my boss is up for it." he said exiting the room.

Tony slumped in his chair. He didn't have a great feeling about this. He hoped Strange knew what he was doing and would keep them safe til he could figure this out. He just hoped Steve was up for all this.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey, you look like you could use a drink." said Tony walking to the bar off of his living area. "You aren't the one on house arrest so cheer up."

"A drink won't change anything but thanks." said Steve getting up and walking to stare at the city scape that sprawled across the windows.

Tony had not seen Steve like this before, "Steve, seriously, are you ok?"

Steve was taken back by his honest sentiment.

"Maybe he's just missing his old friend." came the familiar voice behind him. Steve and Tony turned to see Bucky and Ella standing in the entry way. Steve smiled as the two walked to greet one another. Ella smiled as the two hugged. Ella looked at Tony who retuned a scolding glance.

"Did you convince Strange to bring you back?" asked Tony.

"I'll answer that." said Strange appearing from the hall. "No. I beleive the instructions I left you with were to stay safe."

"We followed that order. " said Ella. Bucky walked back to Ella's side and put a hand gently upon the small of her back. Steve took notice.

"How did you return?" asked Strange.

Ella looked at Bucky then to Strange, "Safely." she said eluding the answer Strange was lookig for,

"I'm not sure this is the best timing." said Tony. "I'm under house arrest and heavy surveillance. If they saw you come in-"

"They didn't." interjected Ella.

"No, I'm sure they didn't. May I speak with you Ms. Macoy." said Strange.

Bucky started to speak and Ella quickly shused him. They exchanged a look that caught Steve's attention. Something had changed between the two. "I'll be right back." she said to him squeezing his hand as she left to follow Strange.

Tony's phone rang as he stepped from the room to take the call.

"Buck, what's going on?" asked Steve.

He shook his head, "I was hoping you could fill me in."

"I mean you and Ella." said Steve.

Bucky studied his friends face. "Did she remember?" asked Steve.

"She says she does." he said.

Steve smiled at his friend, "You two deserve happiness but it's not here, not now."

"You deserve happiness too and I won't rest till you find it." said Bucky.

"Well maybe knowing you two are safe and happy together is what makes me happy. Maybe you putting yourself before me or once in your life would make me happy." said Steve looking at his friend seriously. Bucky shook his head and started to speak but Steve cut him off, "I'm serious."

* * *

"Look, Stephen, I'm not in the mood to argue." she said as the entered Tony's office down the hall.

"I'm not arguing I'm trying to talk sense into you." he said turning to face her.

"You said you're here to stop me so stop me?" she said.

He looked at her, calming his frustration,"Ella, I know you think Hydra is your only threat and your are ready to face them head on but your abilities, these other abilities, also attract attention.. The kind of attention you have no idea how to deal with."

She looked at him, "What do you mean? What other threats?"

"Ella, just please listen." he pleaded.

"What will listening do? I have been listening and nothing is changing any of this." she said as she walked out into the living area.

Bucky, Tony, and Steve all looked at the two when they walked into the room. Ella looked at their faces. They all looked at her with concern. A red dot shown on Ella's forehead. As Strange took notice he encapsulated the group within a shield. As Ella looked around she could see the world outside but the shield made everything look splintered.

Bucky ran to her side. The red dot was gone. He looked her over and then looked to Strange, "Thank you." he said grasping her hand.

Strange nodded to Bucky as Steve and Tony walked to them.

"What the hell?" said Tony.

"No time. They know you're here." said Strange.

"They're here for us?" asked Ella. "Come on." Ella said putting her hand on Bucky's arm. Their other hands entwined between them.

"Side note, but what's this?" asked Tony gesturing to the two of them. Bucky looked at Ella.

"Not really the time." said Strange to Tony.

"Our time alone together, we realized a few things about our shared past." she said.

"So the ring?" asked Tony.

"Yes." answered Ella.

"Guys, we need to decide our next step." said Strange. "This momentarily buys us time."

Suddenly the barrier broke as bullets piereced the windows. They all dropped to the ground. Bucky placed himself on top of Ella cradling her head protetively.

"Bucky." she scolded.

"No time to argue." he said. Steve crawled over to them shielding the other side of Ella that was exposed. Bucky looked at hin, "Gotta make good on our promise." he said to his friend.

"Was the promise to smother me?" she said as she struggled to make eye contact with Strange.

"Do something or I will!" she yelled.

"You'll do nothing." said Bucky. Her head snapped to look at him.

"Bucky, we agreed." she said.

Suddenly the firing ceased. Several armed troops hurried through the door. Bucky and Steve kept themselves in such a position to hide Ella.

"We're clear." radioed one of the men. "The threat is contained and so are the assets."

Ella looked at Bucky. "You stay close"

They all looked at the men

"There is more at play here." Strange said looking at Ella.

She nodded.

"On your feet." demanded one of the armed men. "Hands in the air."

They all slowly rose to their feet and lifted their hands. One of the men approached Ella. In her peripheral vision she saw Bucky shift. The other armed men took note too and aimed their weapons.

"Don't." she demanded stepping in front of him.

"Freeze!" yelled the man.

"Yes, sorry, he's a bit overprotective since you seemed to be stepping my direction." she said.

"Well then he won't be happy when we remove you." said the man.

"You might want to reconsider." said Bucky.

"Enough." said Agent James. "We just need to speak to Mr. & Mrs. Barnes."

* * *

"These experiments, you both participated." asked Agent James.

"No. I mean, what exactly are you talking about? Both of us were held prisoner. You have Bucky's file. His case has been known." said Ella.

"But yours is new." said James. "Tell me Ella, what is your involvement?"

She didn't like this man and his insinuating tone, "Victim." she said.

Agent James chuckled as he sat back in his chair. Bucky stared the man down. "We realize Mr. Barnes may still be susceptible to mind control if exposed to the trigger words. We were able to find those words."

"Great, please destroy them." Ella snapped.

"Haven't you found a way to free him?" asked James.

"Whose side are you on?" inquired Ella becoming suspicious.

"The victim's. " he said, "I'm just trying to determine who that is." She looked at Bucky and then back to James. "We found genetic samples from both of you at the Universty Research Lab. Ella was trained to seduce him and marry him purely for the experiments. When her abilities were discovered she agreed to be part of the mind control experiment. Ella was unable to concieve in the conventional sense but his sentiment for her proved a valuable tool. As you can see by his watchdog presence by your side. It served us to use this."

"Us? Who is us?" asked Ella feeling in shock. Yet another version of her story and how it tied into Bucky's. Strange's scenarios were sounding a little less crazy. A little.

The agent just smiled.

Ella smiled back. "More games, how political of you. I suppose you work for the highest bidder? So your story is that we were programed through mind control to marry and create a super child and when that didn't work as planned they harvested the genetic material needed and that is now the commodity or asset in question. Did I miss anything?" she asked smugly. She looked at Bucky who seemed to be blushing through the death glare he fixates on the agent.

"Almost. Just one detail." he said slyly, "You see, Ella is dead."


	17. Chapter 17

I'm dead?" said Ella with a sigh. "Enough!"

Agent James across from her raised his gun. "Well, not yet." he said. "Now I know if I pull the trigger, in theory, I die."

Ella looked at Bucky who stood ready to attack the man. Ella stood with her arm on his chest knowing she couldn't stop him if the man tried anything further.

"So your plan is to kill me?" she said.

"No, the plan is for him to kill you." he said as the trigger words began to play aloud from some unseen source. Ella turned to Bucky. His eyes flashed with a sadness and fear. As the first word ended she began to see the war within him begin.

* * *

"No!" yelled Steve.

"This can't be stopped." said Strange.

Tony turned to him in anger. "I stopped it with the cochlear implants."

"No, they've bypassed it. The frequency is different." said Strange.

"Then stop it!" demanded Steve. "Now!"

Suddenly a shot rang out. Steve ran towards the room as the soldiers followed. He saw Bucky and ?lying on the floor. Ella hovered over Bucky. As Steve came alongside her he saw the single gunshot wound to his head. He cradled Ella to his chest as he looked at the lifeless body of his friend.

Tony and Strange made their way into the room. They saw Bucky as Steve held Ella.

"You could've stopped this." said Tony turning to Strange.

"I've tried." he said.

"You've tried?" asked Tony. "You did nothing! Explain how you've tried?"

Ella looked up at Strange. "You knew." she said standing as Steve stood with her. She rushed to Strange pointing the gun at him.. "You knew. This event. Is this your fixed event?"

"Ella, you need to accept it." he said.

Ella looked to Tony and then Steve. The gun she held was the gun she used to shoot Bucky. She stepped close to Strange. "No, I don't." she said as she dropped the gun and walked back to Bucky. She knelt down and kissed him. She slowly got to her feet and turned to Strange. "I will never accept his death."

"Ella, this is what they did. It's not your fault. It's theirs." he said..

"No, he will not die!" she said as her eyes flooded with tears. "I can make this right." she said as the emotions seared through. She felt a heat rise within. She closed her eyes as she saw Strange step towards her. In the next second she felt weak.

"Ella no!" said Strange. His voice echoed. She opened her eyes to see him grasping her wrist as colors and wind swirled about them. This is what he meant. The moment that she went back to fix again and again.

"I have to try." she said pulling from his grasp. Through the growing swirling winds she saw Bucky lying on the floor. She closed her eyes as the pain of the image and reality enveloped her as everything went black.

* * *

"Ella?" said Steve Rogers to the dark haired woman in front of him in the long coffee line at PJ's cafe.

The woman turned and looked at him, "Excuse me? Do I know you?" she said seeing the tall sandy haired man behind her. An equally tall dark haired man next to him. She sensed no threat but felt a sense that she had seen these men before.

"No, but we need to talk with you. " he said as she stepped up to the counter to order she ignored answering him.

"I'll have a medium dark roast." she said.

"Could you make that three?" said the sandy haired man placing money down before the cashier.

Ella looked at the man behind her still assessing him, "Thank you." she said handing him the money she was going to use to pay for her coffee.

"Your welcome." he said shaking his head to refuse the money. "We just need five minutes of your time." he said as they grabbed their coffees and stepped out of line. They followed her to a small table in the corner of the cafe.

"Ok five minutes." she said sitting down. "Do I get any names?" she said watching them each take their seats. The sandy haired man seemed kind but she was not so sure of the dark haired one. Something struck her about him.

"My name is Steve Rogers." he said extending his hand. She shook it.

"I'm James Barnes. People call me, Bucky. " he said extending his hand. She shook it.

"Nice to meet you Steve and James." she said. Bucky slightly cringed as he preferred Bucky but he wasn't going to correct her."Have we met?" she said eyeing the dark haired James.

He looked at her knowing he could say nothing.

"We need your help and you need ours." said Steve interrupting.

"I'm not following?" she said confused.

"You're a psychologist, right?" said Steve.

Ella felt thrown off. This all felt so familiar.

"Excuse me, Ella, might I have a word?" said a man standing next to the table.

Ella looked up. "Dr. Strange. Hi. Uhm." she looked at the two men across from jer. "Excuse me."

Steve nodded as she felt the stare of James follow her.

"Ella, does this seem familiar to you?" he asked.

Ella looked at him suspiciously. "I'm not following?"

"These two men. Do you know them?" he asked.

"Excuse me, Dr., but I don't have time for this right now." she said.

"Ella, they seem familiar, don't they?" he said looking at her. "You've been here before."

Suddenly, Ella saw men approaching the front door. "I have to go." she said heading towards the back of the building. Strange watched as Steve and Bucky followed her. He knew there was nothing he could do. Until he figured out her ability to know how to stop her he had to honor the time line and minimize the damage. It was beginning all over again and he just had to wait his turn and pray this time, he could stop it, that he could stop her. The problem was he could not stop them from finding each other. The bond strengthened with every return to the time line.


End file.
